COP 357 Derringer
COP 357 Derringer is a small but powerful pistol in CrossFire. Overview COP 357 is a quadruple barrel derringer chambered for .357 Magnum. This weapon is quite deadly, capable of 2-3 hit kills (body shot) or 1-hit kill (headshot) against armored opponents at short to medium distance. It has a very fast firing rate, beating Mauser M1896 and only slightly slower than 687 EDP (Which is also a break-open gun). Despite it's powerful damage, its recoil is very low. Its draw speed is also very fast, making it a great backup gun. The main drawback of COP 357 Derringer is its small capacity, holding only 4 rounds in its chambers, but it has a fairly short reload time to compensate for this weakness. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions Technical Details The COP 357 is quite robust in design and construction. It is made of solid stainless steel components. Four .357 Magnum cartridges are loaded into the four separate chambers by sliding a latch that "pops-up" the barrel for loading purposes, similar to top-break shotguns. Each of the four chambers has its own dedicated firing pin. It uses an internal hammer, which is activated by depressing the trigger to hit a ratcheting/rotating striker that in turn strikes one firing pin at a time. Variants COP 357 DERRINGER ANCIENT.png|Ancient COP 357 Derringer-Blue Pottery (s).PNG|Blue Pottery COP 357 BLUE SILVER DRAGON 2.png|Celestial Dragon Cop357_RoyalDragon6.png|Eternal Dragon Cop357Derringer Fractal BI.png|Fractal COP357_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix COP 357 PEONY.png|Peony RED_CHIAO_COP_357_DERRINGER.png|Red Chipao COP_357_TRANS_2.png|Transformers 2 COP357 UltimateGoldsmith.png|Ultimate Goldsmith COP 357 SAKURA RD (1).png|Sakura 2 Trivia *The COP 357 Derringer has a very heavy trigger pull in reality due to its double action nature. It is also hard to rapid fire due to the great recoil of .357 Magnum rounds in such a small gun. *This pistol is just like "The Shortstop" in the famous game called "Team Fortress 2". **However in TF2, "The Shortstop" is a primary weapon and uses shotgun shells instead of .357 Magnum ammunition, while CF correctly listed it as pistol and uses .357 Magnum ammunition. *It is much larger in Third Person View than its actual size. *This gun has both temp and permanent variant in CF Vietnam although the latter cannot be acquired freely for everyone since it's only given to newly created accounts. But this gun is featured on several cash-spending event thus allowing everyone to get it permanently by selecting it as their prize (although players would rather choose other variants like Fractal or UGS as they have ammo boost, unless for their collection). *This gun and its variants are now notoriously known for its incredibly OPed nature by buffing up with VVIPs - a full +7 buff pretty much turns it into a monster because with a fast firing and reloading speed and good firepower, having 10+ rounds magazine mean its owner can win almost any duel without much issue. Most pistol rooms often look down on COP 357 Derringer players if they're seen firing more than 4 rounds before reload, since that guy is pretty much guaranteed to full-buff this gun and dominate the room. Gallery cop357derringer.png|Render COP.png|HUD Crossfire20150121_0020.jpg|3rd view Videos CrossFire - COP 357 Derringer - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam COP .357 Derringer ☆ CrossFire Vietnam Cop 357 Derringer ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 COP 357 Derringer Review ✔ Cross Fire China 2.0 COP 357 Derringer Review !-0 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms